Changing Destiny
by ChidoriMeki
Summary: “I told you, I told you all along not to trust him. All you did was ramble on and on that he changed. You believed that he was actually capable of ‘love’. You are a very foolish girl to believe such a thing.”
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Broken Household**

**Saying this once: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

"I told you, I told you all along not to trust him. All you did was ramble on and on that he changed. You believed that he was actually capable of 'love'. You are a very foolish girl to believe such a thing." The voice echoed over and over in the seventeen year old girl's mind. She on was the verge of tears.

"You didn't listen, you fool. Now I have to suffer for your broken heart. I TOLD you not to give your heart to him. But, of course, since you are so stupid, you disregarded my advice to you."

The girl shook her head. This couldn't be happening to her. This wasn't suppose to happen. Why? Why now of all times?

"Yes, you better believe that this is happening. This is suppose to happen, especially to you. You are never destined to fall in love with anyone. Understand me?"

The girl shook her head once again. She was crying, she had tried so hard not to cry, but here she was crying. She was crying for him. For the pain he caused her.

"Crying now? You are stupid. Pull yourself together and kill that stupid piece of shit."

"SHUT UP!!" The girl screamed as loud as she could.

"Defying me again, bitch? Fine, I will handle this myself. I let you run free for too long and now I have to feel your stupid emotions of 'heartache'. I will make sure that you will never fall in love ever again. I shall destroy what you call your 'first love.' You will suffer for not listening to me."

"STOP IT!" The girl slowly sank to the ground, her hands slowly sank into the dark cold earth. Tears stained her face.

"Get up, you fool. I will not let you stop me from killing him."

The girl shook her head.

"I said get up! Or we will have to do this the hard way."

"Don't make me do this. Please. I am begging you. I still love him very much."

"That is the point, stupid. That is your punishment, your heart will always ache for him. I for one do not care, because I can't feel it as much as you can. Now, get up."

"No… please. Please don't do this." The girl clutched her swollen belly. She had been carrying this child for seven months. It was _his _child.

"Fine, we will do this the hard way, bitch."

"No. No! Please!" The tears that were running down her cheeks suddenly disappeared.

"You are so stupid. Your powers are useless against mine with that baby inside of you. I might as well just take control of you for the rest of your life. I should let you watch as I kill your family and everyone who you cherish. But, obviously I cannot do that, because that wench you call 'grandmother' placed me under that stupid 'enchantment spell'. She made your life worse than it was. I laugh in your face, bitch." The girl's crystal blue eyes were no longer there. They were not the ones that held love. Her eyes turned red with hate and anger.

The girl started to laugh hysterically as she stood up slowly and clapped her hands together. A black light formed and a sword suddenly appeared. She began to walk towards the place that she used to call 'home'. She began to drag the sword slowly against the concrete floor. The guards looked at the girl they used to call 'mistress' walk towards the castle. They began to approach her.

"Wench, get away from the castle walls. Leave or we have to kill you." One of the guards told her. The girl looked at the guard with cold eyes and she smiled a very deadly smile.

"Such hatred you hold for me. Just because I am in exile and you treat me differently. I was very nice to you, Ku-San. I set you up with your beloved San-Chan. Now this is the way that you treat me. I hid your secrets from _him_. I know who you really are."

"It is my order. For what you did to _him_. You will go unpunished. And do not think that I fall for your stupid tricks."

"So, when you do not see San-Chan tomorrow, this is your consequence for treating me this way."

"You better not lay a finger on her! I will kill you!"

"Like you can. You know I am stronger and can kill you with a flick of my wrist."

"If I let you go, I will be held responsible." Ku whispered harshly into the girl's ear.

She just began to laugh hysterically and with the flick of her wrist, poison appeared. She cracked her knuckles and let her poison drip.

"Do not threaten me wench."

"Wench, that is what _he_ called me before he put me into exile. You have actually began to use _his_ language. Amazing Ku-San."

"Do not mock me."

"I wonder, do you even know why _he_ put me into exile?"

"I do not go against _his_ wishes and question his orders."

"Hmm… maybe I should clue you in. _He_ is the one that is at fault. _He_ betrayed me. _He _used me. I wished for a happy and blissful life, but he betrayed me Ku."

"I do not care for what he did to you. You are at fault."

The girl licked her lips and quickly sank her claws into his chest. She watched as his shocked eyes shot out.

"Stop it!! He does not deserve this treatment!" A voice yelled.

"Shut it. I am in charge and I will do whatever I please." The girl whispered.

The girl shoved the guard down on the floor and awaited for the others to attack her. In the blink of an eye, she killed all that was in her way. She wiped the blood off of her sleeve and stepped over everyone's body.

She resumed to drag the sword and it made scrapping sounds as she walked up the steps. All of the maids halted when they heard the sound that the sword was making. They were afraid when they saw their old mistress. All but one was afraid.

"What are you doing here?! You know that you can't be here, you are in exile!" The maid yelled as she dropped all of the clothes that was in her hands.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, San-Chan."

"You are a dear friend to me and what you did was very wrong. I am not going say that you deserve this, but you are in the wrong."

"LIES! That is what he has told you! Get out of the way or you shall join your lover in hell."

The maid's eyes widened in shock. She shook her head furiously as tears began to form. Her shaking hands covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the sound of her sobs.

"H-How could you? You know that I love him! Why? Why?!"

"Shut it, you lowlife. You know, I have changed my mind, I will not kill you. I will let you do that on your own. That is, if you love him that much." The girl pushed the maid to the ground and headed towards the steps that led up to _his_ room. All of the frightened maids had fled for their lives when they heard what their old mistress said.

She opened the door and walked into the dark room. In the corner she could see her former lover sitting and staring out at the sky. She stepped in and shut the door with a loud bang. She knew that he smelled her scent the instant she stepped into the castle.

"You will die tonight." The girl stated in a cold and emotionless voice. The man did not respond to her. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. He walked towards her and pressed the point of his sword against her pale skin.

"That is where you are wrong, my love. What you did to me is unforgivable."

"And what you did to me, you will die."

The girl pushed the sword away from her skin and it left her with a little nick her neck.

"This cursed child will die along with you, darling."

"You are one big idiot, you know that? This is your child and yet you deny it."

"If this child was mine, I would be able to smell my scent in this child, but I cannot."

"You are the only one that I mated with, you moron. And for putting me through hell for the last seven months, I will kill you!" The girl whipped the sword up and slashed it at the man.

The sound of metal against metal was heard throughout the room. Their hatred for each other grew each time their swords met and howled its song. The two fought awhile until the girl felt weary.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!" The girl screamed inside her head.

"I am taking my body back! I will not let my child suffer! I will not let you pass into my child!" The voiced screamed.

"BITCH!" The girl's eyes suddenly turned crystal blue and right at that moment, her ex lover slashed his sword across her stomach. She screamed in pain and agony. Suddenly the sound of cries could be heard.

"My… baby…" The girl stated in a rasped voice.

"You idiot! I was almost finished fusing myself with her! But you know what? My soul is apart of her now. She has my evil inside of her."

"Shut up." The girl grabbed the sword as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I have failed my daughter." She stood up and dug the sword into her former love's chest when he was staring at the child on the floor.

"My love… I have always loved you." The girl whispered.

"Midoriko, I am sorry." The lord stated as he fell to his knees and took a look at the child he denied. It was indeed his daughter, she has blue-green eyes. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"SHIORI!" The girl screamed. Suddenly, a woman in a black cloak appeared when she heard her name. When she opened the door to her master's room, the stench of blood was everywhere. She was in shock when she saw her master dead, her former mistress on the floor drenched in blood, and a very small baby on the floor screaming her head off.

"Lady Midoriko! What happened?!" The woman asked as she rushed over to her dying mistress.

"Take my daughter, take her and raise her, Shiori. I beg you, please."

Shiori looked at the girl, everything that happened in this household was false. All of the events were untrue. There was something very wrong, she knew that her Lord and Lady loved each other deeply, but she did not know what drove them to kill each other. Shiori nodded and kissed the younger girl that was her mistress on the forehead.

"I will take care of her, Lady Midoriko."

"Kagome… her name will be Kagome."

Shiori nodded instantly as she began to cry for her Lord and Lady.

Midoriko smiled and stabbed herself in the heart instantly. Shiori was terrified, she did not understand what was going on and what drove her mistress to kill herself and her husband like this. Shiori stood up with the baby, she wrapped the baby in her mother's ripped kimono. She quickly ran out of the room and screamed down the hall.

"Bankotsu! Where the hell are you?!" Shiori yelled. As soon as Shiori turned the corner she met face to face with her brother.

"Hurry, there is no time to explain. Go into the master's bedroom and grab the Lord and Lady's body. We have to get out of here, these lands are cursed. These lands are not safe to live in, I just have a feeling that there is something is very wrong here. We must leave. The next in line to inherit these lands is Naraku. That bastard will show no mercy to anyone, he is a corrupt tyrant who has been eyeing these lands. I will meet you at the gates with your belongings."

Her brother nodded his head for he knew not to question his older sister any further. She was after all the royal advisor of the Lord and Lady. She always made the right decisions and no one has ever went against her orders. He ran off in the direction that Shiori had came from and she ran towards her family's part of the castle. She gathered all that she needed and ran to the front gates.

The whole household was in chaos when the news of the death of the Lord and Lady spread. Everyone began to run about and not sure what to do. Some sent messengers on horseback to tell the other Lords and Ladies.

Soon, Bankotsu came out of the castle with his Lord and Lady's bodies. Shiori helped her brother place their masters on the horses. The two were off and running once they secured their Lord and Lady.

"What is going on?" Bankotsu asked as they reached a safe distance away from the castle.

"They killed each other. I don't understand it, though. They were so in love."

"Shiori, whose baby is that? She is so small."

Shiori smiled and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"It's Kagome. She is the heiress to these lands. She is Lady Midoriko and Lord Hiroshi's daughter."

"Look, Shiori, she has a wound on her right arm." Shiori looked at the baby's arm and quickly wrapped it up.

"It must be from the Lord's sword. She was born into an environment that was filled with hatred. I feel so bad for her."

"Don't, Shiori. We are here to raise and protect her for our Lord and Lady. This is what they want. They want us to take care of her." Bankotsu smiled at the baby's sleeping form.

"Kagome…"


	2. Chapter 2

A much lighter chapter than the last!! Thanks for the reviews!!

**Chapter 2: A Fresh New Start**

Bankotsu and Shiori traveled for days until they came upon a small village in the Western Lands. They decided that this place was going to be their new home. Bankotsu had made the decision that they were going to build a small house just outside of the village in order to keep the peace. The two had knew the lord of the village because they were always sent to this village to help out and to form treaties with him for their former lord.

Shiori looked up at the house that was newly built by the lord's architectures. It had took them two months to build, but it was worth it. She nodded her head in approval as she looked over at her brother who was carrying Kagome.

Kagome had been terribly sick for the past two months and she was on the verge of death when a miracle happened and she was suddenly better. Shiori and Bankotsu still did not understand why she had miraculously recovered from her sickness so fast, but they did not question it. They were happy that she was alive and well. They both adored her and cherished her with the love that she deserved.

"Well, here we are, a new fresh start. We shall live our lives here. Kagome, I believe that you will love it here in the Western Lands." Bankotsu stated as he hugged the little baby. The little girl smiled and laughed as she grabbed onto his hair.

"No, no. Not the hair, Kagome!" Bankotsu exclaimed. He pried her little fingers away and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**12 Years Later**

A little girl ran through the forest trying to escape from her older brother. She didn't want to go home yet, she still wanted to play in the forest. The little girl began to laugh when she heard the frustration in her brother's screams at her. She just kept on running until she ran into a little boy around her age who was wearing red clothes. She fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" The little boy yelled as he turned around and stared at the girl who had just bumped into him.

"Shh!! Be quiet!" The girl said while getting on all fours and crawling behind the boy.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Be quiet!"

"KAGOME!! You better come out right now or I am going to tell Shiori and she will be very angry, you wouldn't want that to happen, do you?" Bankotsu yelled as he neared Kagome's scent in the forest. Kagome began to laugh as she hid behind the taller boy.

"You are going to get me in trouble!" The boy yelled. Kagome smiled and looked at the boy.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"My mom told me never to speak to strangers. So, I am not going to give my name to you."

"Oh, I see. You are afraid of a little girl." Kagome taunted as she stuck her tongue out.

"I am not afraid! I am actually 'listening' to my mom, unlike you. You go around and tell your name to everyone. That is very stupid."

"I don't have a mom or a dad. I only have my sister and my brother."

"Well, then listen to them!"

Kagome laughed as she stepped to the side and pushed the boy down.

"Coward! Coward! That is your name! You are afraid of a little girl so much that you won't give her your name!"

The boy's face turned red as he got up and pushed the girl down. At that very moment, Bankotsu came into the clearing.

"Hey, you little brat! Get away from her!" Bankotsu sprinted to where his little sister was and grabbed one of the boy's dog ears.

"Ow! Let go!" The boy exclaimed while trying to get out of Bankotsu's grip on his ear, but it was useless. The little girl began to laugh and point at the boy.

"Onii-san! It was my fault! I-I pushed him down first!" Kagome didn't want to get the boy in trouble, she was the one that started it.

"But, I saw with my own two eyes that this little brat pushed you down!"

"Please, onii-san, I am the one at fault, he does not deserve this."

"We will talk to his mother, if he were a true gentleman, he wouldn't have retaliated the way he did." Kagome hung her head down low for she knew to argue with her older brother when he used his stern voice.

"Show me where you live." The boy reluctantly pointed to a small house that was not too far away. The three walked towards and as they got closer they say a very beautiful woman standing at the door with a sad expression placed on her face.

"I am very sorry that my son caused some mischief towards you and your daughter." The woman stated when the three reached the entrance.

"He pushed my sister down, that is not the proper way to treat a young woman. I will tell you that my sister did start it, but that is just not a way to retaliate."

"Yes, that is very improper. My apologies, my son is a bit on the wild side and does not think before he acts. I will punish him."

"No, no need to punish him. Just a good talking, that is all I want."

"Agreed." The woman smiled and grabbed her son's hand.

"Thank you." Bankotsu stated.

"Oh, I never caught your name, sir."

"My name is Bankotsu and this is my little sister, Kagome."

"Sister?! Oh, my apologies! She just looked so much like you that I thought that she was your daughter."

"No problem, I get that a lot."

"My name is Izayoi. And this is my son, Inuyasha."

"A half demon…"

"Yes, he is. I try to keep him away from villages. It is hopeless, no one accepts him for who he is. I just wish…"

"I understand, we live a little ways from the village also. Kagome, she isn't a normal human." Bankotsu whispered his last sentence as low as possible in Izayoi's ear.

"I see, well, I will make sure that I get a good talking with my son. My apologies for his mischief. It was nice meeting you, Bankotsu and Kagome." Izayoi waved to them as they began to walk off towards their own home. Kagome had climbed onto her brother's back and he carried her home.

"So, his name is Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers? And why do you always have to start things with people?"

"Well… he seemed nice, and I thought that he could be my friend. Onii-san, you know that I have no friends here and I get lonely all by myself."

"You have Shiori and me."

"I know, but you two are always working and working. Now, that is no fun."

"I understand… but, Kagome, it is a dangerous place out there and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

"Ok, onii-san. We don't have to tell onee-chan, right? She is going to make me clean the house!"

"No, we are."

Kagome pouted as she began to wiggle in her brother's grasp.

"Kagome, stop it! You are going to make me drop you."

"Then, we can't tell her!"

"No, we are! Oh look, it is your onee-chan!" As soon as Kagome heard her brother say 'onee-chan,' she ducked her head and tried to hide her face in her brother's back.

"Where have you two been? Dinner has been on the fire for over an hour now." Shiori stated with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, we just went to go for a walk and we ran into a little boy. I let Kagome play with him for a little while and I guess I lost track of time."

"Well, it better not happen again! I was worried sick!"

"Shiori, I am a skilled demon. I worked as the army commander back at the castle-." Shiori beamed at him, which made Bankotsu stop talking.

"Castle? You worked in a big castle, onii-san?" Kagome asked as she jumped off of his back.

"Uh, yes… a long time ago."

"Oh. That sounds cool! But, anyways onee-chan, I am really hungry now!"

"Alright, get washed up and set the table." Shiori waited until Kagome was out of hearing range and turned to her brother.

"Bankotsu, we can't let her know. She is just twelve years old! She is not going to understand. It is best we leave it this way."

"For how long, Shiori?! She needs to know about her parents. Kagome can't be shielded from her past all of her life. She is going to ask more questions about her parents and we are going to have to answer them. You know that the day she asks who her parents were, we have to answer her truthfully. There is no way around this. Kagome can tell if we are lying or not."

"Not now." Shiori shook her head and stormed off towards the house.

"We will have to, Shiori and you know it!"

"Besides, lying? You lied to me! Where were you two? I know it, you were talking to a woman, weren't you? That is what took you so long."

"I was giving Kagome some slack. You are always harsh on her when she does something wrong."

"I am raising her to be a strong person, Bankotsu! I am not going to let her grow up to be a weak person. She needs to know what is right and wrong."

"Yeah, any further punishment, she will shut you out of her life. She fears you, Shiori."

"I am just doing what Lady Midoriko would have done."

"Midoriko died twelve years ago! Why don't you just let that go and raise her the way you would if she were truly your own child!" Bankotsu shook his head and walked passed Shiori as he entered the house. Shiori stared at the door sadly before she walked into the house.

The small family ate dinner quietly together and soon they were off to bed awaiting for the new day to come.

**The Next Day**

Kagome ran through the same forest that she was in the other day. She was carrying a basket full of food that her sister made. Kagome had decided to make up with Inuyasha because she had gotten him into trouble. As she neared the small house, Kagome smiled when she saw Izayoi and Inuyasha outside, but there was another strange boy sitting by himself on the steps of the house.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The boy beamed at her and he ran behind his mother. Izayoi smiled gently as she met Kagome halfway.

"Hi, Izayoi-san! I came to apologize about yesterday, I didn't mean to get Inuyasha into trouble. I came over to restart and make Inuyasha my friend."

"I don't want to be your friend!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Shush, Inuyasha. This young girl wants to be your friend. This is what you always wanted, so, why don't you be nice and go play with her."

"But, mom…"

"Go. I know that you two will be great friends." Inuyasha reluctantly walked over to Kagome and grabbed the basket from her.

"So, what do you got to eat?"

Kagome's whole face lit up and hugged Inuyasha instantly, but he pushed her off after a couple of seconds.

"I thought you would never ask! Well, I brought some fish, meat, and rice!" Kagome began unpack the food when Inuyasha asked her a question.

"So, how old are you?"

"I am twelve years old! And you?"

"Thirteen."

"I am glad that I met you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat the food while Izayoi watched the two. She was very happy that this young girl had the courage to come back and try to be friends with her son. Izayoi turned to the boy on the steps and began to speak to him.

"Darling, why don't you go and join them. I am sure that they will let you join."

"How many times do I have to tell you, wench, not to call me that. You are not my mother, and you have no right to call me that. You are just a side attraction to my father, nothing more."

Izayoi stared at the boy with hurt clearly shown in her eyes.

"You are just some ningen human that I can kill within seconds right in front of your stupid, cursed son."

"Shut it, right now, Sesshomaru!" Izayoi glared at the sixteen year old demon.

"Don't speak to me that way. I hold much more power than you will ever possess, Izayoi. If I were you, I would shut my mouth and not speak again."

"Sesshomaru! I have tried so hard for you to accept me as your stepmother! What have I done wrong for you to hate me so?"

"You killed my mother." Sesshomaru's eyes were full of hate when he spoke.

"I-I didn't kill your mother! I don't even know who your mother was."

"You killed her, you took her place. She died because father betrayed her. That bastard betrayed my mother for a lowlife human such as you. It is all thanks to you that I have no mother today."

Izayoi was in shock, she didn't know what to say to her stepson. Sesshomaru took one last look at her before he began to walk towards the two kids who were eating.

'Curse father for making me come here and trying to make me get to know that weak half breed. Inuyasha is a disgrace to the dog demons, he is not one to belong. Father has tainted the line for mating with a human and throwing my mother aside.' Sesshomaru thought as he got closer to the two new friends.

"Move, half breed. You are in my way."

"Then go around." Inuyasha stated as he glared at his brother. The two kids had heard the words that were exchanged between Sesshomaru and Izayoi.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and gave Inuyasha a hard smack across the cheek. Kagome's eyes widened and stared at the boy. Inuyasha stared at his half brother and was about to punch him when Izayoi came running over to her son.

"STOP IT!" Izayoi yelled. She couldn't believe that these two were going to fight each other. She wedged herself between the two and tried to calm everyone down.

"Please, no fighting. You two were suppose to try to bond with each other."

"Shut up, wench."

"Don't speak to my mother like that!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to punch Sesshomaru in the face, but Izayoi stopped them.

"NO! You two stop it!" Izayoi screamed.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. This demon had just smacked her friend for no apparent reason. Kagome stood up and brushed the grass off of her clothes. She looked at Sesshomaru and within a second she tackled him down. Sesshomaru was off guard when she did that and he fell to the ground with a little girl on top of him. She started to swing punches at Sesshomaru; all of her punches missed, all except the last one. She got him right in the right eye. Inuyasha and Izayoi were shocked when Kagome's last punch met skin and bone.

Sesshomaru was way beyond mad at this stupid girl for tackling him and now he was about to transform into his demon form.

Kagome wasn't phased when she saw his eyes turn from gold to red. She just stayed right on top of him until a pair of arms grabbed her off of the demon.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed when she was placed on a shoulder.

"Get up, Sesshomaru." The stern voice stated. Sesshomaru's eyes stopped changing and he stood up with a black eye.

"Now, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, how many times have I told you not to get at each other's throats? You know that this will go unpunished, especially you, Sesshomaru. I heard all of those hateful words that you said to Izayoi."

The two boys looked away from the much taller demon and began to breathe heavily.

"As for you, young lady, who exactly are you?"

"I am Kagome. I am from the village that is not too far from here."

"I see…" The demon placed her onto the ground and looked at her.

"You remind me of someone, Kagome. You remind me of an old friend of mine."

"Really? Is he or she pretty."

"Hmm… well, lets say that you have his strange eyes."

"That's funny!" Kagome began to laugh when she stopped at the sound of growling.

"Father, she punched me. I will not let it go by like that, I would like to finish her."

"Son, you will not lay a finger on her. She is just a little girl. Maybe when you two are older, I will let you two battle it out, but not now."

"Father." Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"Sesshomaru." The demon glared at his son and gave a loud growl in return. Sesshomaru knew not to go any further, so he stormed off towards his dragon, Ah-Un.

"I never caught your name, sir." Kagome said as she looked up at the tall demon.

"My name is Inutashio."

"Glad to meet you, but the sun is starting to set and my brother and sister want me back soon. I will see you soon, Inuyasha! Ja ne!" Kagome picked up her basket and began to run through the forest.

"Did you see her, Izayoi?" Inutashio asked.

"I mostly saw him…" Izayoi responded.

"Quickly, tonight is the full moon. Call Kaede-san. She has to set up the barrier." Shiori whispered to her brother while she slowly left Kagome's sleeping form.

Bankotsu left the house and as he was walking he was approached by an old lady.

"The full moon is upon us again, Bankotsu."

"Yes…" Bankotsu watched as the old lady began to sit down and chant some spells. Soon, a red light appeared and it hovered over the whole village.

Shiori soon joined the two forms that were staring up at the night sky.

"I don't understand. This happens every full moon. Why?" Shiori said as she sat down with her sword and daggers.

"The child, she should be pure. All children are pure, but she has evil in her. What caused her to acquire evil so early in life?" Kaede asked.

"She was… born into evil. Her parents killed each other in front of her. That is probably where she got her evil from. Her mother's hatred must have spilled into Kagome."

"That is a shame. She is such a great child." Kaede stated sadly.

"It is." Shiori stated

"But, she has you two to look after her and I bet that her parents are grateful. I mean, you two trained her to be a skilled fighter and you two raised her to be a person who fights for what is right. She is truly a lucky child to have two magnificent demons as her guardians."

"Thank you, Kaede-san."Bankotsu smiled as the comment and looked back at the house where Kagome was sleeping.

The three looked up to the night sky that was no longer clear. It was swarmed with demons trying to get past the barrier.

"Why? Why must you summon the demons, Kagome? Why are you trying to let them eat you and take over your body?" Shiori had tears in her eyes as she tried to figure out why Kagome did this every full moon.

Bankotsu placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Well, that's it! Please review! I know that is still slow, but I have to set everything up, so hopefully the next chapter will be better. Well, I won't be able to update until the weekend, so this is what I am going to leave you guys with!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Define Love**

**4 Years Later**

"Quickly, quickly Bankotsu!" Shiori screamed as demons came flying at her. Bankotsu ran to his sister and he swiftly killed all of the demons.

Shiori turned her head and looked back at the house that Kagome was sleeping peacefully in. She shook her head as she continued fighting the demons that broke through the barrier. Suddenly, she turned back to the house when a pink light appeared through the windows. Shiori began to run towards the house to check out what the light was.

"Kagome?" Shiori questioned as she entered the house. Her eyes widened in shock when her eyes came to rest upon Kagome's body. There were four or five dead and burnt demons surrounding her.

Shiori watched Kagome's body pulse and suddenly a pink and black surrounded her whole body. Shiori tried to grab her sister when her fingers were burned when she came into contact with Kagome's skin.

"What… is this?" Shiori watched her sixteen year old sister open her eyes. All of the screams from outside subsided and the sky was soon clear of demons.

"Kagome…?" Bankotsu asked when he came into the house.

"What just happened? Where did all of the demons go?" Shiori questioned as she tried to heal the wound that Kagome gave her.

"I-I don't know…" Bankotsu turned to his little sister and he sat by her side.

"I-I did it again… didn't I? I summoned the demons, huh?" Kagome covered her face as tears began to form.

"Yes." Bankotsu reluctantly answered

"I… I am so sorry, I don't mean to call upon them. It just happens, there is just something inside me that I can't fight against. I just don't know what it is."

"It's ok, Kagome. At least you protected yourself this time." Bankotsu stated as he looked around the room to only see dead demons.

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed as she pulled the covers off of her and walked over to her older sister.

"I wounded you, onee-chan."

"No, its fine." Shiori pulled her hand away from Kagome's grasp and turned to go toward her room.

"I am truly sorry, onee-chan."

Shiori shook her head and closed her door slowly. Bankotsu saw the hurt in Kagome's eyes when Shiori closed the door without a word.

"We should get some sleep, Kagome. We will figure things out in the morning."

Kagome nodded and climbed back into her futon. Bankotsu waited until his little sister fell asleep before he went into Shiori's room. When he opened the door, he saw his older sister sitting on her bed and staring at the wall.

"What is your problem, Shiori?" Shiori didn't budge her head at all. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed when his sister did not respond.

"Shiori, I asked you a question."

"She… almost purified me… she almost killed me."

"What?"

"I said that Kagome almost killed me. She has her mother's power of a miko, the ability to heal and purify evil, but she has the power of a demon, the ability to kill and call upon other demons. Those are two contrasting powers, they will never be at peace with each other."

"Do… you think that it was because her parents were of different races when they mated? Both of their powers must have been so strong that neither of them would let the other take over the baby."

"Possibly… I still just don't understand. Why? Usually, the demon blood would take over and the human miko blood would disintegrate when two mates mated." Shiori stared at her hand, the wound was still there and her body would not heal it.

"You have no idea what is wrong with Kagome… do you?"

"Bankotsu, it has been sixteen years and I have worked hard every year to figure out what is wrong with Kagome and why Midoriko and Hiroshi killed each other that fateful day. I am still trying, but time is running out, I just know something is wrong. Something that is about to awaken and we may not be able to protect Kagome from whatever it is."

Bankotsu walked over to his sister and put an arm on her shoulder. He waited and waited until finally the smell of salt came to his nose. He knew his sister always held things together and she always tried not to cry in front of anyone because she believed that it showed how weak she was.

"I-I have to find out why Kagome is like this, I am not going to let her live her life this way. I just can't!"

"Maybe… that demon…"

"Demon? What demon?" Shiori wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked into her brother's eyes.

"Lord… Inutashio."

"What about him?"

"He must know something, he was the best friend of Hiroshi and Midoriko, he must know why the two betrayed each other."

"No, I am not asking for no one's help. It is my duty to solve it, not some dog demon."

"What do you have against him?"

"Nothing." Bankotsu smelled the lie clearly from his sister.

"Your lying. What don't you like about him?"

Shiori stayed silent for a moment before she turned away and stared at the wall once again.

"His sons." Shiori whispered it so softly that Bankotsu barely caught it.

"His sons? Why?"

"They are trouble to this family, I don't like them. That Inuyasha is always around Kagome and he always comes here to take her away from us. And that Sesshomaru… I feel that something is going on between our sister and him. I don't know what it is, but there is something going on."

"First of all, Shiori, Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, they have known each other for four years now. And second, you clearly know that Sesshomaru and Kagome are nothing close to being in courtship. Kagome has told you many times that she hates Sesshomaru's guts. And, Sesshomaru also clearly hates Kagome with a passion, he is not capable of falling in love with anyone because of that cold exterior that he puts up every time he meets someone new."

Shiori sighed heavily and rested her head on her pillow. Bankotsu gave her a small smile before leaving her alone.

Shiori stared at the door that her brother had just closed. She scrunched her eyebrows together and thought of the fateful day that her masters killed each other. Tears flowed down from her cheeks, she couldn't help but cry for her lost lord and lady.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the forest that was near her home. She was trying desperately to find Inuyasha as soon as possible. She soon approached the small house that she had spent time at for the last couple years. Kagome hurried to the door and knocked on it. Kagome could hear footsteps come to the door and she was about to hug the person when she saw none other than Sesshomaru.

She knew that she sensed him the area, but she didn't think that she would be facing him at this very moment. Kagome gave him a hard stare and tried to intimidate him with her hard and cold stare. Of course, it didn't work, Sesshomaru just looked at her and continued to ignore her presence. Kagome saw that he was just ignoring her and she gave a huff.

"Well, I don't need your help anyways!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru who was about halfway to the forest that led to his home.

"I was not going to lend you help anyways. Don't assume that I would ever help you in anything."

Kagome's face turned red as she began to run after the ignorant demon. She charged at him at full speed and soon the two were engaged in a battle.

"You stupid demon! Watch what you say, it could get you killed someday." Kagome shouted as she threw a punch, but missed.

"It is you who should watch your mouth." Sesshomaru blocked Kagome's punches and kicks easily.

Kagome did a back flip and clapped her hands together. In her hands appeared a shiny black sword with a white hilt. On the other hand was the sword's sheath.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had done this a million times, they were always at each other's throats and occasionally a fight would break out between the two. There was never a winner because they would always wear each other down.

Sesshomaru pulled out the sword that his father forbade him to create, but he defied him and had a sword smith make it for him. Toukijin was what he called it. It's song was of fear and death, no other was able to wield it except him. He had the power to wield such an evil weapon.

Kagome licked her lips and soon the sound of metal against metal could be heard in the open field.

The two had been at it for only ten minutes when a voice was heard and the two were snapped out of their zone.

"Get off of my property! Get off now!" An old man screamed at the two fighting demons. Sesshomaru glared at the old man that had disrupted him of his fight.

Kagome saw the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and she knew instantly that he was going to kill this ningen human. She ran in front of Sesshomaru and placed her small hand on his armored chest.

"Please, don't be so rude, old man! Know who you are talking to!" Kagome shouted in the man's face.

"I do know who I am talking to! I am talking to two stubborn demons who have trespassed my properties! Get off now!" Kagome stared at the old man in disbelief. Sesshomaru was definitely going to kill this stupid old man for speaking to him in such a manner.

"Move, Kagome." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, he probably didn't mean it."

"He meant it, I will not tolerate such a thing." Sesshomaru gently removed Kagome's hand and placed it back at her side. Kagome couldn't let Sesshomaru kill another human, because she was sure that Lord Inutashio would be very angry.

"Please, stop… Sesshomaru. You don't have to do this."

"I will not tolerate insults, Kagome."

Kagome turned to the old man with eyes clearly showing that he was frightened out of his wits when he saw Sesshomaru lift Toukijin off of the ground.

She knew he was fast, faster than her. The only thing that Kagome could do to save the stupid old man's life was to put her own life on the line. She shoved the old man out of the way and grabbed Sesshomaru's sword.

The sword made a deep gash in Kagome's hand. She winced at the pain as she stood still and waited for him to finish her off for getting in his way again.

"K-Kagome…" Sesshomaru stuttered a bit as the smell of her blood came to his nose.

Kagome quickly removed her hand her the bloodied sword and examined her wound. It was very deep and it would probably leave a scar.

Suddenly a loud crash interrupted everything and soon a huge gust of powerful wind came rushing at the three.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her to the ground to duck from the sudden attack. The old man screamed in horror as the rush of wind came passing over him.

Kagome screamed as she felt a blade slice her left leg. Sesshomaru quickly smelled the stench of blood come rushing to his nose.

"KAGOME! Get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled as he came rushing into the field. His father's fang held high above his head. He grabbed Kagome out of Sesshomaru's grasp and began to partially drag her over to a safe place away from his half brother.

"INU- INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as she smacked him across the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha shouted as he rubbed his sore head.

"You! You could have warned me ahead of time that you were going to use the wind scar!"

"I did! No, you didn't! You just used the wind scar randomly! And for that, one of your blades hit me!" Kagome yelled while trying to stop her leg from bleeding. Inuyasha's eyes grew with concern and sorrow.

"I- I am sorry, Kagome. I guess I wasn't thinking before I acted… its just, I smelled my brother and you in the distance and I thought that he had actually defeated you this time."

"Inuyasha, I forgive you, just please give me heads up before you go swinging that sword of yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kagome smiled gently at her best friend and soon she looked down at her wounded hand and leg. She ripped part of her kimono and tied it around her leg. She was about to rip the sleeve of her kimono when she heard the sound of ripping. When she looked up, she realized that it was Sesshomaru who had ripped his kimono. He bent down and wrapped the white cloth over the wound that he had created earlier.

Inuyasha's whole face turned red as he tried to keep his temper. Kagome just stared at the demon in awe as he carefully wrapped her hand.

Sesshomaru had no idea why he was doing this for her, but he had guessed that the only reason why he was doing this was because she was the only one that actually understood him. She was the one that kept him sane and not kill as many people or demons as he did before when he had got to know her four years ago. Four years ago, they were not on best of terms with each other, but as time went on, he let his cold exterior down and showed some emotions towards her.

**Flashback**

Kagome sat under a cherry blossom trying to work on her studies that her older brother had given her. She was sure having trouble concentrating All of the noises around her were making her very irritated. She adjusted her sitting position and when she did that, a sudden crash was heard.

"What the hell?!" Kagome screamed as all of her papers flew along with the wind.

"Get back here, you stupid bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Half breed, you better watch what you say." Sesshomaru stated coldly while turning around and punching Inuyasha right in the face. Inuyasha fell back and landed into the ground with a loud thump.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled. She got up from the ground and walked over the two half brothers. She kneeled down and helped Inuyasha up while still giving Sesshomaru a hard glare.

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do, wench."

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!!"

"I do not need to know your name." Kagome stood up and stared him full in the eyes. She decided to do something very unexpected, she was really tired of fighting with him all of the time.

Kagome walked over slowly to Sesshomaru and stood a few feet away from him. Her eyes landed on his armored chest. Suddenly, Kagome wrapped her small arms around the demon. Sesshomaru was in shock that she would do such thing. He quickly pushed her away and she landed on her butt.

"Do not touch me, wench."

Kagome began to laugh hysterically when she saw Sesshomaru's mask fall for just a mere second. She knew that he was very shocked at her actions.

"Alright, I will never do it again!" Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to pull him away.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl with red eyes. His claws began to flex. No one ever did that to him. No one. The only person that was allowed to hug him was dead. His mother was the only one that hugged him. He wanted to kill the girl so badly, but something held him back. He watched the two run towards Inuyasha's house, he decided that he would let this one slip, but no longer will he ever hold back, especially for _her._

**End Flashback**

The two grew on each other little by little. Each time they were together, they would always bicker and physically fight.

He still did not why he let his father control him. His father had made him come to his step mom's house to 'bond' with Inuyasha. He never did do that, instead he found a calming peace when he was with his half brother's best friend. She always had a smile on her face no matter what.

"Get your hands off of her." Inuyasha gritted between his teeth as his hand dug into the dirt deeper and deeper.

"Shut up, half breed. If it weren't for you, this all would have never happened. You could have killed her."

"Why would you care if she dies or not?! You hate her with all of your guts! Why are you always around her?! Just stay away from her!"

Sesshomaru finished wrapping Kagome's hand and within a blink of an eye he grabbed Inuyasha's collar and stared him straight in the eyes.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do, you half breed. Do not question what I do, and I will not kill you. How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to understand?"

"You will have to repeat it plenty more! I am all ears, Sesshomaru. Why don't you just keep on repeating yourself?!"

"Half breed, you better shut your mouth." Sesshomaru flexed his claws and his eyes began to flash red.

Kagome sighed heavily as she stood up to limp home.

"When will you two just stop fighting for once? Just once, why can't you two just get along?" Kagome asked before she tripped on a rock and fell back to the ground, but Sesshomaru had caught her. Kagome looked at him for a moment and shoved him off of her.

Sesshomaru was completely confused by her actions but he smelt that she was very angry.

"Just leave me alone! Go home!" Kagome yelled before turning her head and looked back at the ground. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words that he narrowed his eyes and he instantly let her go and he walked calmly away from the two.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to a sitting position and looked at her best friend.

"Inuyasha… I just don't understand… every time I am around him… my heart starts to flutter." Kagome admitted slowly.

"Why? He is just an ass hole. I really hope that you don't have a crush on him or anything… do you?"

"Inuyasha… I don't know…"

Inuyasha looked at his friend and he began to really worry about her. Ever since she had turned sixteen, there had been lots of changes in her aura, it had turned much darker than before. Everyone knew that she had changed physically also, she was turning out to be like her 'lost mother'.

Inuyasha patted Kagome on the head and he let her head fall onto his shoulder. The two were interrupted in their quiet moment when the old man's voice came to their ears.

"What have you done to my lands?!"

Kagome turned and she felt bad for the old mad, he truly did not know who was talking to at all.

"Old man, shut your trap and maybe I will spare your life!"

The old man retreated instantly when he heard that his life was on the line. He crawled back to his small home and stayed in until the two demons left. When he tried to register who it was he was talking to, it suddenly dawned on him that the two demons were the sons of the Western Lands.

"Kagome… what was your mother's name again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you ask now?"

"It's just… you rarely mention her and I was just wondering."

"Her name was Midoriko." Kagome stated, as soon as she said her mother's name, a cold chill went down her spine.

"I see…" Inuyasha sighed and tried to think about what his mother had told him about Lady Midoriko.

"Inuyasha… define love for me…"

"Why?"

"I just want to know what it is."

Inuyasha scratched his head and he soon figured out where Kagome was going with this. He knew right then and there that Kagome was… falling for his half brother.

"I don't know…"

Kagome just continued to lean on Inuyasha's shoulder when she felt her heartbeat go at a strange rate. She clutched her chest when a string of pain came shooting from her heart.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted when he felt his friend move from him and clutched her chest.

"I-Inuyasha… it hurts, it hurts so much." Tears began to form at her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

Kagome's fingernails dug into the ground as she watched her tears fall to the ground. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha was in shock at what he saw.

"KAGOME!"

Her eyes, her eyes were no longer their blue green color, but they were pitch black.

Yay! Another chappie done! Getting a bit into the storyline. Sorry this was late guys, I had so much homework!! Ugh… so please review and umm, I am not sure when I will get another chapter up, but most likely it will be the weekend again! I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Oh, oh! Have a great Superbowl party things… Go BEARS!! Hehe!! And have a great week everyone!


End file.
